Evil
by Hermione Fowl
Summary: Why Opal Koboi became evil. Rated T for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Opal's P.O.V**

I hate my life. It's horrible. Everyone hates me. It's my birthday today, and no one knows-I'm _six, _practically a grown-up, but no one even noticed. Well, Harry noticed, but he just gave me six slaps on the face, for 'growing up.'

"Mother," I say, entering the kitchen.

She whips around and hits me. "Go away, Opal. It's the boy's birthday, I need to make a cake."

She thinks it's one of the boys birthday's. Harry's fourteenth, or Jack's twelfth, or Robbie's tenth, or Dan's eighth. Not mine, of course. I never get anything. She doesn't know whose birthday, just presumes it's a boy, not mine.

I walk off, making sure I don't slouch, cry, or do anything else that could earn me a slap. Father meets me in the hall.

"What are you doing, Pearl? Go on, get cleaning. It's Dan's birthday, stupid."

Pearl. He doesn't even know my name. I'm just the cleaner-girl. Gr. It's my birthday, that's not fair.

"Father, I'm Opal, not Pearl. And-"

He hits me, making my lip bleed. "I said, go clean. Go clean the filth like you. It's my son's birthday, and I don't have time to run around after a worthless idiot like you."

I storm off in tears. Dan's birthday, not mine. Filth, worthless, idiot. I'd get revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't sleep all night. I stayed up, mixing potions and poisons. And I found something out.

Fairies exist.

I didn't believe it at first. I mean, only little kids believe in that junk. But apparently, there are eight races of fairies. Pixies, elves, gnomes, trolls, goblins, sprites, dwarfs and a lost race, demons. Pixies sounded by far the best. The evil ones. Dwarfs sounded like something a little boy would like, a joke. But it's not a joke. It's all too real.

I stayed up all night for weeks. It was worth the beatings of Father, the yells of Mother, the extra work. I've found out something amazing, without help from my family. And when I tell the rest of the world, I'll be rich and famous. Of course, ideally I'd become a fairy-any sort would do, of course. But I can't find anything on the Internet about that, no potions, no clues, no one else to have done it. But that's OK. I'm better then copying. I'll find out how myself.

On my second week of searching and experimenting, I heard footsteps up the hall. I gasped. My room was littered with paper and glass tubes, Father's laptop loading onto a page in the middle of my room. There was no time to clean it up, though I threw masses of paper in the cupboard, and was just lifting the laptop when-

"Opal. Come here."

It was Father, whip in his hand, scowl on his face. I cowered, stifling a whimper.

"Now," Father growled.

But I stood tall on a sudden thought. I'd discovered a new species, I'd spent fourteen sleepless nights working on my project. I wasn't going to let _him_ stop me.

Father stepped forward, so I could smell the cigarette in his hand. "Opal, what is this?"

I flicked back my ginger hair, smiling bravely. "This is my project. I've discovered-"

He lunged at me with a roar. The whip slashed my back, his hand slapped my face. I tried to fight back, to no avail. Eventually, he picked me up and tossed me out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is she alright?"

"Still out."

"Dead?"

"No. Look, she's stirring."

I opened my eyes to the voices of two males. I could see they were twins. I brushed a golden strand of hair away from my eyes-

_Golden?_

"Who are you?" I demanded. "What have you done to me?"

"Told you so," one brother mumbled.

The other sighed. His hair was slightly darker. "My name is Mervall Brill. This is my brother, Descant. We've changed you into a fairy. It's the only way we could save you. That man threw you out of your two-story window. That was murder."

"A _fairy?_" I repeated. "You-I-" I was speechless.

Descant grinned. "I know. Cool isn't it? Took us ages to learn how to do it, only finished our course yesterday."

Mervall nodded eagerly. "Of course, I passed first-"

"You did _not." _

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did-"

"Um, excuse me?"

"Oops, sorry," the twins said simultaneously.

"I guess you wanna go somewhere?"

I grinned, but it didn't reach my eyes. "Oh yes. I want to go make a few visits."

I made the Brill brothers take me to my father. They were frightened of me. I beamed. Idiots.

They were even more terrified when I found myself a gun. Father going to regret treating me as he had now.

I threw back my new beautiful hair and let out a shrill, high cackle.


End file.
